Victor Santiago
Victor Santiago is the husband of Camila Santiago and father of Amy Santiago. He's shown to have similar traits as his daughter, like enjoying The Times crossword, having a smoking habit, creating binders, and having a ponytail. Although with their similarities, Victor likes abbreviations while Amy doesn't.Maximum Security She also stated that he could be "uptight". Jake regards Victor and Camila as "traditional, reserved and like their daughter controlling". Throughout the Series Season Four In [[Mr. Santiago|''Mr. Santiago]], he visits Amy in Brooklyn for Thanksgiving and it's also the first time Jake is meeting him. They arrive together at Amy's apartment since Jake picked him up from the airport. Jake tries to win him over by making a binder about Victor and impresses him with the new information. Victor finds Jake's binder that he hid in the stoop and points out Jake's comment on a case he wasn't able to solve 20 years ago. They set out to solve it. When they got to the suspect's house, it turns out that Victor already thought of Jake's idea that the sons might have done the crime. Jake then confronts him about setting him up. Victor then reveals that he has his own binder for Jake and sees him unfit to date Amy. In the car back to Amy's, they get a call from her and they get a lecture on how it's Amy's decision to date Jake. They cut her off as they realized that the robbery was done by the daughter. After the daughter confessed, they get back to Amy's apartment and even though Victor still doesn't think highly of Jake, he says the only thing that matters is what Amy thinks. Season Five In 'Two Turkeys, Jake's parents and Amy's parents are meeting each other for the first time. Upon Victor arriving with his wife Camila for Thanksgiving dinner, they see Roger Peralta half-naked. The conversations between the parents are off to a rough start before the Thanksgiving meal so Jake & Amy bring out the alcohol and get them drunk. Victor also brings out a $527~$600 bottle of rum from Cuba to share in drinking with everyone. It gets to the point where Victor begins competing with Roger over showing their support toward Jake & Amy's relationship. The two fathers' competition in topping the other becomes greater when both of them carve a turkey while throwing snide remarks toward one another. After Roger ends up cutting off his thumb accidentally and they rush to the hospital, Victor demands the receptionist nurse to have Roger be seen immediately for medical help. In ''Jake & Amy', after the bomb scare caused the wedding to be cancelled, Jake mentions that their parents ended up having dinner together, that it sounded like they had fun and their dads only got into one arms-wrestling match. Amy asks who won and Jake tells her that neither because they both threw out their shoulders. Gallery Mr. Santiago 7.jpeg|Jake picks up Amy's dad at the airport. Mr. Santiago.jpeg|Mr. Santiago discover Jake's binder that's filled with information about him. Mr. Santiago 3.jpeg|Mr. Santiago and Jake discuss an old, unsolved case. Mr. Santiago 15.jpeg|Mr. Santiago asks for Jake's help with solving the cold case. Mr. Santiago 10.jpeg| Victor and Jake question a family of suspects. Mr. Santiago 12.jpeg|Smug Victor after setting up Jake for failure. Mr. Santiago 11.jpeg|Victor shows his own binder filled with information about Jake. Mr. Santiago 6.jpeg|Victor and Jake getting yelled at by Amy during phone conversation. TwoTurkeys - 11.jpg|Victor & Camila at the Peralta's house for Thanksgiving. TwoTurkeys - 5.jpg|Giving a toast to Amy & Jake's relationship. TwoTurkeys - 9.jpg|Starting a carving-turkey contest. Trivia * Cuban. * He arranges the money in his wallet by serial number. * His dog's favorite food is Flavor First Beefy Dog Food. * His favorite food is corn. * His favorite font is Garamond. * Had a watch that inherited from his grandfather, before giving it to Jake. * Doesn't eat celery. * Likes dry Riesling. * His favorite watchmaker is Nomos Glashütte. * Loves abbreviations. * Likes smoking. * Love playing Golf. * Loves bird-watching. * Very Competitive. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Santiago Family